Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 12
|episode_no = 12|episode_length = 20:16|upload_date = May 13, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEN_iZdeOc4|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary The episode begins with a tribute to Jon, showcasing his highlights during the season before his death. Dean, PBG, Lucah, and Luke start making their way to one of the houses that PBG's group built in the crimson while Jeff and McJones try to catch up. Jeff joins the others and the group makes their way into the crimson. The group goes inside the large house they built in the crimson and McJones uses a wormhole potion to warp to PBG. McJones gives PBG a full stack of arrows and gives Lucah a life crystal. The group kills several chimeras surrounding the house before leaving and continuing deeper into the crimson. The group is attacked by several enemies as the make their way into the crimson. They find the entrance to the underground crimson and go inside, blocking off the entrance once everyone is inside. McJones finds a chest and Dean gives his some gel so he can break through the crimson to get to it. PBG opens the chest and finds a spear inside. Jeff finds a life crystal and Lucah tells him to give it to Dean since he's the only one who doesn't have one yet. The group reaches the edge of a large pit and shoots at several monsters down below. McJones climbs down the rope into the pit and reaches the ledge that the life crystal is on. The rest of the group joins him and Dean collects the life crystal. The group finds a group of crimson hearts and Jeff nearly triggers a boulder trap before disabling it. McJones breaks the first crimson heart and finds a gun called The Undertaker. The group rolls for it and PBG wins with a 100. McJones breaks the second crimson heart and finds a lethargic version of the same gun, which he gives to Jeff. The group starts to leave to underground crimson and discover that a meteorite just fell. The group makes it back to entrance but finds several enemies waiting outside. McJones breaks one of the blocks in the entrance so that the group can shoot at the monsters outside. Once the coast is clear, McJones leaves the caves and collects several fallen stars before reaching the crimson house. The rest of the group follows him inside and McJones makes two more mana crystals for Luke. Lucah also makes a mana crystal and gives it to Dean so he can be the backup mage. PBG asks if they should fight the eye soon and Jeff says that they should start building a base when they get back. Jeff also suggests that they should try to find an altar closer to the house so they don't have to go back to the crimson in order to craft the summoning item. The group makes it back to the house and Jeff begins to build an arena to the left of the house. The episode ends with a teaser for the next episode, ending with a shot of two graves. Quotes Guest Feature yungtown: TEAM BLOOD Prof_McJones: DUMB